


worked up

by exprsslyfrbidden



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I mean just look at Kara's abs!, but that's abt to change, ded, gratuitous rambling, lena's a useless lesbian, so am I, they're not dating yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exprsslyfrbidden/pseuds/exprsslyfrbidden
Summary: Oh, shit, Lena thinks. Is it possible to really get a nosebleed from being attracted to somebody? If so, she might be in severe danger of internal hemorrhaging -- because she has a perfect view of Kara's abs, bronzed, toned and glistening with sweat right in front of her.In which Kara misjudges her time management and Lena almost faints from sheer gayness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> insp. by a post by lenaluthorlipbite : https://lenaluthorlipbite.tumblr.com/post/159399044918/kara-doesnt-have-to-do-anything-to-keep-herself
> 
> I'm gay. Lena is, quite possibly, even gayer.

So maybe Supergirl has the body that a swimsuit model on the cover of Sports Illustrated would die for, and maybe she doesn’t even have to try to keep it. Just maybe there are workouts advertised online that are named after her, promising ridiculous results but with thousands of devoted followers anyways. Maybe these things are true. But none of it stops Kara from working out religiously, keeping the sharp, drool-worthy (not her description, but one from a tabloid magazine) lines of her muscles defined. 

 

Supergirl doesn’t go the gym, but Kara Danvers does. The DEO gym, at least. There’s not much in the conventional Planet Fitness or Gold’s Gym that gives her muscles anything but a little stretch. The equipment in the DEO gym is much more challenging: two ton dumbbells, salmon ladder with a one ton bar, exercise bike with enough resistance to stop a stampeding elephant. And Kara uses it, at least twice a week, for her strength exercises. At home is where she likes to  _ really  _ push herself, though. 

 

Push ups — with weights, of course — as she watches Netflix, clocking in at seven hundred when she watches hour-long episodes, more if she does the fast ones. Slow ones burn more, though, and she likes feeling the acrid burn of her arms and back and core as she lowers herself gradually to the ground and then gradually back up again. Sit ups, on a iron bar she installed herself that hangs down from the ceiling. She’ll do lunges, too, about a thousand of them while she’s reading a book or watching Netflix. 

 

Kara has to admit, seeing the smooth ripple of abs on her stomach and the toned sloping lines of her legs is thrilling. It’s not so much vanity as pride, which sounds about the same, but feels very different. She likes looking good. Sue her. It’s the same reasoning behind her careful selection of clothes that she  _ knows  _ look good on her and her knowledge of how to style hair a million different ways. She likes to look good. And  _ Rao  _ it feels good when it pays off. 

 

She’s not dumb. Oblivious, a little bit. But that just means she doesn’t know how to interpret things, not that she doesn’t  _ notice  _ them in the first place. 

 

_ But Lena Luthor... _

 

Kara grins as she finishes up breakfast, cool water rushing into the sink as she cleans her plates. The first time they’d met, it was nothing particularly special. She’d been surprised, a little speechless, at how  _ pretty  _ she was (it was something about those eyes, and her pale, marble skin like the statue of a greek goddess) and Lena hadn’t been very shy about it either. The memory of it warms her, like a hot drink on a cold day. Of course, Kara had been back. She likes pretty girls as much as the next person. And Lena had been connected to her mother. Looking back, though, that part feels like it’d been a secondary reason, and Lena’s lovely smirk the primary one. 

 

Kara glances at the clock. Eleven. She’d slept in; Saturday mornings are her guilty pleasure and she has nothing to do, really, until lunch with Lena. A soft, incredulous laugh escapes her mouth as she shakes her head. Lena again. Everything, it seems, comes back to Lena these days. Not that she’s complaining! Lena is oh-so-lovely, full red lips and laughing verdant eyes, always ready with a witty quip on the tip of her tongue. Time spent with her slips away and Kara’s always left grasping for more. 

 

_ Nevermind a little crush on Lena Luthor _ , she thinks, wry grin curling the corner of her mouth. This is a  _ big  _ crush. Perhaps a little more than a crush. 

 

Can anyone help it, though, when Lena smiles at them like they put the stars in the heavens? Kara has to bite her own lip to keep her smile from growing foolishly large. Rao, the way Lena smiles at her makes her feel like she’s flying. She has to check often, to make sure her feet are still on the ground. Sure, the adoring gazes of her many fans around National City make her feel appreciated. But Lena Luthor smiles at her, and Kara feels like she has enough energy to save the world twice and maybe go for a run afterwards. 

 

She wanders into her bedroom and considers what to do for the rest of her morning. Lena’s coming over at — two? Or was it one? She checks her phone. At two. She’s coming over at two and then they’re going to head over to lunch at a new pizza place that Kara’s been dying to try. After an adventurous expedition to a fancy Japanese place and eating live squid, Lena had laughingly acquiesced to Kara’s declaration that they were going for some “good old tomato sauce bread, hold the pineapples please”. 

 

Then they’d gotten into a heated not-argument-but-an-adult-discussion about whether pineapple belonged on pizza (Lena: “tomatoes are a fruit, why not pineapples?” Kara: “botanic phylogeny does not apply to things like  _ pizza,  _ Lena”). Nobody had won that one. 

 

She settles on reading the news until twelve, then getting a good hour of exercise in so she can take a luxurious shower before Lena arrives. Plan made, she pulls up the news on her laptop. 

 

She checks out science and technology first, a habit developed after spending too much time with Winn and then even  _ more  _ time with Lena. At least they have different fascinations — Winn likes the technological side, the pieces of crowdfunded gear and new-fangled knick knacks, while Lena tends towards theory, things like Fermi’s paradox and dark matter. Kara devours all of it. Kryptonian science had been wide-reaching and intense, but some of the theories people on Earth have come up with are still intriguing, if not a little silly. 

 

Lena likes to play a game with her to figure out which scientific articles are spot-on right and which ones are knee-slappingly wrong. She’ll read the abstract and the title out loud, and then guess if they’re right or wrong. She’s annoyingly good at it, with a batting average of .8. Winn, not so much. He’s at .5. Alex makes fun of them for it, but Kara shoots back with “You’re the one who watches documentaries for fun and thinks  _ Science _ is light reading”, and then she doesn’t have much to say. 

 

There isn’t anything of real interest, except they’ve taken a picture of a black hole. Lena will like that. 

 

Before she knows it, an hour has gone by. She closes her laptop and strips down to a sports bra, slipping on a pair of shorts. There’s another benefit to working out before meeting Lena, too — confidence. It’s surprising, but Kara’s susceptible to the whole body image thing along with the rest of the planet. She knows she looks good; Lena does a good job of reminding her, whether it be blatant staring at her arms or sneaky glances every so often at her legs. Still, it’s nice to work out and  _ feel  _ her muscles working. Makes her feel better. 

 

(plus, she’s considering asking Lena on an  _ actual  _ date this time, maybe, and there’s nothing like the endorphin rush of a good workout to actually get her to do it. twentieth time’s the charm, right?) 

 

Kara thinks about Lena as she stretches. Speaking of sneaky looks, Lena’s been getting bolder recently. They’d gone out for ice cream last weekend. Kara had worn a tank top, forgetting that everybody stares when she does that. Lena had actually — Kara isn’t kidding, this really happened, it was like a movie — been staring at Kara’s arms, so much so that she’d missed her face with the ice cream cone and gotten vanilla ice cream and rainbow sprinkles on her nose. 

 

Kara had laughed so hard she’d had to sit down on the bench. Lena had pouted and searched for a napkin, cheeks flaming red, claiming to be distracted by a dog. They’d both known that was a lie. 

 

Kara grins, launching into a series of lunges and squats. Rao, she loves it when Lena stares. It feels so nice to be appreciated by someone who she appreciates right back. And boy, does she appreciate Lena! She could stare all day. Sometimes she does. X-ray vision doesn’t help her keep the little crush little. It helps her stare at Lena when she drifts off in the middle of an article. Not helpful for both her deadline or her  _ little  _ crush. 

 

_ She just can’t help it _ , she reasons. Lena’s so cute when she furrows her brow and bites the tip of her pen when she reads things. Or when she kicks her shoes off and falls onto her couch face-first when she’s done with meetings. And Kara can see when Lena takes a good half of her lunch break to scroll through CatCo’s website, reading all the articles with  _ by Kara Danvers  _ below the title, whether it be a piece on dog owners in the city or an up-and-coming politico. 

 

_ Mutual appreciation is good _ , she thinks, finishing her lunges and settling into a few hundred push ups. Plus Lena appreciates every part of Kara (wow that sounds dirty, not what she meant). She’d bought a shirt with “Supergirl’s #1 fan” on it two days ago, and sent Kara a picture of her in it, smirking. That had been a smirk that meant business. Kara had gone so red that Alex had gotten concerned. 

 

And Kara would’ve shown Alex  _ why  _ she was redder than Krypton’s sun, if it hadn’t been very obvious by the sliver of pale skin at the bottom of the picture that Lena wasn’t wearing any pants. 

 

A little shiver trickles down Kara’s spine. She can’t tell if it’s sweat or goosebumps; it might be both.  _ This isn’t the time to get hot and bothered,  _ she reminds herself sharply. It isn’t going to do her any good to think about that right before Lena comes over; she has enough trouble keeping her romance in her pants without dealing with  _ other  _ stuff. 

 

It’s 12:50. Time for some sit ups. 

 

She floats up to the bar and hangs from it by her knees. There’s something in her physiology that keeps her from getting really dizzy, but if she does more than three hundred sit ups, she starts to get a little fuzzy-headed. It’s a funny feeling, kind of like being drunk. She giggles to herself as she crosses her arms across her chest and starts to curl up. 

 

She can’t wait to see Lena. They’re planning a get-together with the rest of Kara’s friends next week — a big game-night showdown with actual stakes this time — and Kara’s never seen Lena this excited. She’s planned a full-out tournament, with prizes to boot. Kara had protested valiantly, until Lena had given her A Look. 

 

“Kara, I have enough clothes. The amount of food I buy for you is enormous but still doesn’t make a dent in this. You and your friends have been so welcoming — let me do something for you.” 

 

“Your friends, too,” Kara had reminded, gently. 

 

Lena had smiled, at the ground and then at Kara. “My friends.” 

 

(will Kara have the guts to ask Lena out this time? _a good_ _question_ , she thinks. maybe if she closes her eyes so she won’t get distracted by Lena’s face, like she’s been the past nineteen times)

 

It’s 12:59 when Kara hears distinct footsteps in the hallway, the door opening and closing, and then a very choked, un-ladylike squeak. 

 

She freezes mid-sit up, not quite taking in the upside-down scene in front of her. It’s Lena — that’s for sure — but she’s got a low-cut blouse on over a skirt that should be illegal, and Kara finds herself searching for words that just aren’t there. 

 

They gape at each other. 

 

_ Oh, shit _ , Lena thinks. Is it possible to really get a nosebleed from being attracted to somebody? If so, she might be in severe danger of internal hemorrhaging — because she has a perfect view of Kara's abs, bronzed, toned, and glistening with sweat right in front of her.

 

“You’re early,” Kara manages. Sweat meanders down the groove of her stomach and Lena follows its path, distantly wishing she could do the same with her tongue (woah, turn it back down to PG there, Lena, are you a teenage boy?). 

 

“I’m what?” Lena stares, eyes wider than saucers, mouth opening and closing futilely. “What?” 

 

“Early?” Kara tries, just as stunned. “It’s — I thought we were meeting at two?” 

 

“One!” Lena says, blinking. She makes an attempt to look away. It fails. “I mean. You said one. It’s, uh, one.” Oh, my god, Kara’s  _ arms _ . She's got enough musculature to make Olympic athletes jealous. Lena imagines that Greek statues would quail in the face of such sculpted perfection. She can feel heat filling her cheeks and growing in... _ other  _ places. This is  _ so unfair.  _ Is she going to faint? That’s going to be embarrassing — if not understandable. Holy shit, she is  _ so gay.  _

 

Kara’s not thinking straight (haha, cuz she’s not straight, get it? oh boy) either. She finally understands what it’s like to be dizzy and it’s not as fun as she thought. Words are slipping from her brain like gravity’s pulling them away. “Lena?” she asks. There’s a big blaring neon sign in her head that won’t go away and the words fall onto her tongue. 

 

Lena tears her gaze away from Kara’s body like she’s tearing off a band-aid — slowly, with great reluctance and what seems almost like pain. She finally meets Kara’s eyes. “...Yes?” 

 

“Will you go out with me?” 

 

Lena blinks. The words sound upside down, like Kara, and it takes her a long, torturous moment to decode them. “No.” 

 

“...What?” 

 

“Not until you put on a shirt, woman. That body should be a certified weapon.” She crosses her arms when Kara doesn’t move. “I’m not kidding! If I say yes when you’re hanging from the ceiling like Batman but a hundred times hotter then I might as well say yes while I’m drunk. Go!” She makes a shooing motion and Kara drops from the bar with less grace than she would have liked. 

 

She grabs the first shirt she sees (that tank top from last week that she’s been meaning to put away) and zips back into the living room. “Better?” 

 

Lena looks pained. “ _ Kara _ .” 

 

It’s hard to hide the grin that threatens to break out across her face now. “What?” 

 

“You  _ know _ last time you wore that I made a fool of myself.” 

 

Kara grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it over her shoulders, like a cape, and makes her way over to Lena. “How about now?” 

 

“Mmm, I’ll consider it.” Lena smirks, that devious one that means she’s planning somebody’s demise in Monopoly, and Kara bites her lip. “Can you do pushups if I sit on your back?” 

 

Kara doesn’t even have to think about it. “Absolutely.” 

 

Lena grins, bites it back, and then beams. “I’m sold. You have yourself a girlfriend, Kara Danvers.” 

 

Kara chuckles, tugging the blanket tighter around her shoulders. “Glad to know you appreciate my intellect, too,” she drawls, and Lena tsks. 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, I appreciate that just fine.” Her left eyebrow quirks up and does that little thing that Kara finds incredibly attractive. “Why don’t you take a shower? I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” 

 

“Starving for what?” Kara asks, grinning. She doesn’t quite mean for it to be so vulgar, but Lena has that effect of making her speak before she thinks. “I’ve got something hot, if you want.” 

  
“Kara!” Lena exclaims. Her face rivals the red of Supergirl’s cape. “Jesus,” she sighs, shaking her head. A hint of a smile flutters at the corner of her mouth, though, as Kara giggles and makes her way to the shower. “Intellect indeed.” 

 

_ It’s just a little crush,  _ Kara reminds herself, grinning.  _ Just a little love.  _

**Author's Note:**

> comments, critiques, the entire script of the bee movie; I'll take 'em all! (not really, please don't, if I hear one thing about how bees shouldn't be able to fly...) 
> 
> Let me know what you liked! I wrote this in less than two hours so all mistakes are mine. follow me @feveredreams.tumblr.com


End file.
